


Forbidden

by novacayne



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Angst, Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plucked out of poverty by the infamous Earl of Phantomhive, you expected your life to change when you went to work at the Phantomhive Manor. However, nothing could prepare you for the events that would unfold after your arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Master, I would like for you to meet our newest addition to the staff. May I present to you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

The impressively tall, raven-haired butler stood beside you as the bluenette young man seated at the desk before you drew his gaze up from the papers he was perusing.

His expression upon seeing you seemed interesting, albeit a bit confusing. His lips turned up in an amused half smile as his single, bright blue eye narrowed over your frame. 

“Hello there, (Y/N). It’s nice to make your acquaintance. I hope you’ll find your employment here enjoyable.”

“Thank you, Master. I’m sure that I will.”

Curtsying politely, you smiled shyly at the strikingly handsome young earl, who kept his eye on you until Sebastian spoke again.

“I’ll show you to your quarters now, miss. If you please?”

“Good night, (Y/N). I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

The smile on his face was kind, but intrigue hid somewhere deep in his cerulean gaze and it caused your cheeks to flush a fair shade of pink.

“Good night, my lord.”

Sebastian led you out of the grandiose study and you were anxious to follow him through the doorway.

After somewhat of a trek, you finally came to your room, which was tucked away in the upper west corner of the mansion, along with all the other servants’. Sebastian swung open the door, allowing you to walk inside and look around the pale blue color-schemed room. It was simple, but still elegant. The art adorning the walls and the lavish furniture were no doubt expensive. It was a far cry from what you were accustomed to. 

“I hope you’ll find your lodging comfortable. Chores begin at 7 am, so please be prepared for work at such time and be sure to rest well. Is there anything else you require before I leave you?”

“No, thank you so much, Sebastian.”

“Of course, (Y/N). Good night.”

“Good night.”

You smiled as he took his leave, shutting the door behind him after flashing you his own trademark, closed eyes smile.

With a long sigh, you allowed yourself to fall back on the bed as you kicked off your shoes. It was so soft and comfortably, it didn’t take long for you to curl up and drift off to sleep. 

…

You awoke with a start in the morning, lunging out of bed, still clothed as having neglected to change the night before. Frantically, you darted to the window to see how far the sun had risen. 

It was still mostly dark and you breathed a sigh of relief as you laid back in bed. Ciel’s words from the evening before crept their way into your mind, causing you to blush again. 

‘I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.’

You bit your lip, trying to contain your girlish excitement. He was your employer; those sort of feelings were unmentionable, but he was still so attractive. 

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you decided to get dressed for the day ahead. In minutes, you were ready to go, but there was still a bit of time left until you had to be working. Feeling curious, you wandered out into the hall, running in to Sebastian on the way, who smiled at you kindly. 

“Ah, I see you’re up early. I’m glad you are, actually. The young Master has requested that you bring him his tea this morning. If you would, please follow me to the kitchen, so that I can show you how to prepare it to his liking.”

“Certainly.”

Knots went to work tying themselves up in your stomach and the nerves settled in. You did your best not to let your hand shake as you placed the tea set on the serving tray, while Sebastian took you through the very thorough protocol for making the young lord’s morning tea. 

“All right, he’ll be expecting you, so go on ahead. I’ll be tending to chores in the library, should you need anything.”

And with that, you were on your own. 

Nerves still rattling your mind, you pushed the cart to the door of Ciel’s study, knocking quietly. 

Ciel smiled to himself upon hearing the sound of your arrival. 

“Come in.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Come in.”

You heard the young man’s smooth voice through the heavy wooden door and pressed on the handle, swinging it open as you entered the grand study nervously. 

“Good morning, Master. I’ve brought you Earl Grey tea and scones, which Sebastian freshly prepared.”

Ciel watched as you pushed the cart beside his desk and carefully set his plate and teacup before him. 

“Thank you, (Y/N). What do you think of your quarters? Are they comfortable enough for you?”

You glanced up as you finished pouring the tea, locking your eyes with his single, but penetrating one. 

“Oh, yes, Sir. It is more than comfortable enough for me. I appreciate it very much. Not just the living arrangements, but this employment opportunity, Sir. It means a great to me.”

“Nonsense. You’re doing me a service and you should be repaid for it. You’re very well-suited for this position, so Sebastian tells me. From what I’ve heard about you, I’m the one who is lucky to have you.”

His lips turned up in that amused grin he seemed so fond of and you dropped your gaze, so that you could attempt to save yourself the embarrassment of blushing in front of him. 

“Thank you, my lord. Is there anything else that I can do for you?”

“Sit with me. I know nearly nothing about you and I can’t have that. You are residing in my home after all. Please, take a seat so we can chat.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, my lord.”

Hesitant as ever, you sat down in one of the large wooden chairs in front of Ciel’s desk and politely folded your hands together in your lap, trying your best not to fidget. 

“Now, where is it that you’re from?”

“London, sir. I was born in the city and I have never left until now.”

“I see. And what brings you here? Sebastian found you, am I correct?”

Ciel’s bright, blue eye hovered over you intensely, awaiting your response.

“Yes, sir. Your offer was very generous and I’m very grateful for it, my lord.”

“Please, call me Ciel.”

He smiled warmly as he shifted in his chair, leaning his cheek on his fist, which was propped up by his elbow. 

“Thank you, Ciel. This job is far more to me than I had ever hoped to accomplish for myself.”

You returned his smile, smoothing the skirt of your uniform maid’s outfit as a nervous habit. 

“So, I assume you’re skilled like the others?”

“I’m sorry, I beg your pardon, sir?”

Furrowing your brow in curiosity, you tried to deduce what he meant, but before you could put much thought into it, Ciel picked up a letter opener and hurled it toward you. 

Your reflexes took over and you caught it, before tossing it with your right hard enough to get it lodged in the wall. 

“My, my. You’re very talented.”

“Sir, what on Earth possessed you to do that?”

“I told you, call me Ciel. I knew you would catch it. Sebastian informed me of your skill set. You have no formal training though, correct?”

His brow arched in curiosity as he stood and walked over to where the letter opener landed, examining how far it had gone into the wall. 

“Correct. I lost my parents at a young age and I moved in with my grandmother. Unfortunately, I didn’t live in the best conditions and I had to learn to take care of myself.”

As he removed the object from the wall, he lifted his eyes to yours and smiled again. 

“Well, I can admire that. You’ve done well for yourself. I am truly honored to employ a woman as strong as you. I do hope you plan to stay with us for some time.”

“As long as you’ll have me, si–Ciel.”

You smiled brightly as you watched him take his seat again. 

“I’m glad to hear it. How would you feel about accompanying me for dinner? I have some business to attend to today, but I would like to continue our discussion.”

“Certainly. That would be an honor.”

Nodding graciously, you stood and began to clean up the dishes from the morning tea. 

“The honor will be all mine. It isn’t every night I get to dine in the presence of such an exquisite woman.”

Ciel smiled and his expression only grew as he saw your cheeks flush red. 

“I shall see you tonight, Ciel.”

Trying to maintain your composure, you hurried to clean up and place the dishes on the cart. 

“Yes, you shall.”

His lips turned up in a subtle smirk as he watched you push the cart out of the study.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ugh.” A long sigh left your lungs as you collapsed into the comfort of your bed after a long day of chores. Your first day had been a decent one, but all that cleaning really took it out of you. Just as you shut your eyes to catch a quick nap, there was a soft knock on your door. 

After a great deal of self-encouragement, you worked up the energy to swing the door open to find Sebastian smiling politely on the opposite side. Draped over his arms, you noticed a deep blue, velvet dress with a pair of white satin heels and what looked like a matching set of a genuine pearl necklace and earrings. 

“Uhm, hello, Sebastian. What are you doing here?”

“The master asked me to present you with these for tonight’s meal. He informed me that you would be joining him and he insists that you keep these garments as his gift to you.” Strolling past you casually, Sebastian set the clothing down on the bed with delicacy. 

“Oh, my. Is he certain? I mean I–” You were cut off as you stood beside the attire, admiring it somewhat anxiously.

“He thought you might protest, so he wanted me to assure you that he is insistent. Dinner is in one hour, so please be in the dining room at that time.”

“I’ll be sure to. Thank you, Sebastian.”

Nodding gratefully, you walked him to the door, smiling as he exited. Swinging the door shut, you leaned against it and sank to the floor as your thoughts began to race with scenario after scenario of how tonight’s dinner would unfold. 

It was too nerve-wracking to think about, so you decided you simply wouldn’t. Instead, you decided to start preparing yourself by freshening up. 

After a long soak in the tub, you took a seat at your vanity as you towel-dried your hair, scrutinizing your appearance in the mirror. You were going to be doing with the master of the household; surely, you had to look your best. 

Taking more time than usual to ready yourself, you carefully applied a subtle coat of mascara, pale pink blush, and a muted red lip color. Your make-up looked acceptable and you no longer looked half-dead from the long day of work. Thankfully, your hair had air-dried into luscious waves; an opportune good hair day, apparently. 

Now, for the clothing. Making your way to the bed, you held up the dress to your body as you stated in the mirror. The color was beautiful and the velvet felt so nice under your fingers. It looked your size, so you slipped it on. 

It fit wonderfully and even accentuated your figure. You could hardly wait to slip on the complementing accessories. An instant later, the pearls adorned your ears and neck as you tried to remind yourself how to walk in such high heels. Finding your center of balance, you strode toward the mirror proudly, shamelessly admiring how glamorous you looked. Ciel certainly did have good taste. 

Glancing at the clock, you saw that you had only a few minutes until dinner. Picking up the lengthy skirt of your dress, you scurried down to the dining hall, where Ciel was already seated at the other end of the table. 

“That dress suits you well. You look lovely, (Y/N). Come, you can sit beside me if you like. It’s much to difficult to hold a conversation across this enormous table.”

His words made you blush a shade much deeper than the one you applied to your cheeks as you looked down bashful and made your way to your seat. 

“Thank you, Sir. You look very handsome tonight, as well. And thank you very much for the outfit. You have wonderful taste and I greatly appreciate the gesture.”

“You’re very welcome. I’m glad you like it, but please, continue to call me Ciel. No one else will be joining us this evening, so it’s all right.”

“Certainly.”

Silence washed over the table and you began to fidget, trying to quell your ever-intensifying nerves. You were eternally grateful when Sebastian pushed the dinner cart through the door.

“Good evening, Master. Tonight, I have prepared freshly-roasted turkey, served with a side of potatoes au gratin. I hope it is to your liking.” Making quick work of serving the plates, Sebastian was leaving as quickly as he came. 

“Please do call if you need anything, my lord.” With a bow, he backed out of the room, taking the cart with him and leaving you and Ciel in that same tense silence once again. 

“How do you like it here so far? Is everything to your liking?” Picking up his fork, Ciel began to eat as he looked over at you.

“Oh, yes. Everything is wonderful. The other servants are so kind.” Feeling slightly embarrassed to eat in front of your employer, you picked up your fork hesitantly and glanced down at your food, hoping to find confidence somewhere in your plate. 

“Yes, they are. I imagine you’ll get along well with them.”

After a few minutes, that just so happened to feel like an eternity, Ciel once again broke the uncomfortable silence.

“Do you know why I asked you to join me this evening?”


End file.
